


Learning to dance in the rain

by LittleJellyfishPrince



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleJellyfishPrince/pseuds/LittleJellyfishPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are meant to be used, people are to be used. It's that easy. Noiz knew this best, but when a certain eccentric albino shows up in his life, he really doesn't know what to make of the bubbly exterior or the secrets he hides behind his mask.<br/>The two learn about one another and explore the hidden past each has, Noiz will learn what trust means and his mortality... But sometimes you just need to learn to dance in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta'd but is my first work. I thoroughly hope you enjoy...

The day in Midorijima was miserable and rainy all day, fog seemed to creep through alleys and covered the battered bricks and concrete of the street. Noiz walks through the streets, his hooded green eyes scanning the many screens of his coil that are in front of him, the teen has finished a drive by and is looking over the information he gathered from the Rhymer with the username “FstPce”. He rolls his eyes at the silly username only to spot the users registered age is 14.  
“Typical” he mutters impatiently.  
With a swipe of his fingers, the information gathered is tossed into the trash bin in defeat. The players stats were subpar at best… ‘What a waste’ The blond thought. He releases a held sigh before lowering all his screens. In his field of vision about 10 feet he spots the red kimono and a puffy blue and white jacket.  
‘Great’

Noiz darts into a nearby alley and lays against the wall.  
The teen still had bitter feelings toward the old geezer when he had confessed to Aoba after the fall of Oval Tower, the blue haired mans response was a teary and happy “Yes”. He didn't deserve Aoba, not in the slightest.  
His loathing was cut short when he heard a ‘whoosh’ from above, barely catching a glimpse of white.  
What on earth?  
Noiz backed up out of the alley enough to see the rooftops. All he was able to see was a mess of white hair and black straps woven in. ‘It must be that gas mask creep that called Aoba ‘Master’.’ He shook his head, when he looked back, the albino was gone. The teen furrowed his brows and ran to the next alley over only to just barely miss gas mask. A few more alleys over, Noiz let out a yell.  
“Hey!!”

The albino yelped and plummeted into the alley below. Noiz rushed over to him and leaned over him.  
Clear laid on his back, dazed and dizzied from the fall.  
“Ow… Ah!” Clear quickly stood up and bowed his head.  
“I’m sorry, Noiz-san! I was just- I was just… Going for a stroll!”  
Noiz furrowed his brows yet again.  
“Bullshit, you were following Aoba and the old man.”  
“Uwah… Please don’t think it’s creepy, Noiz-san! I wanted to make sure Master was okay!”  
Stalking them, huh? What a weirdo.  
“Whatever. You’re weird anyway so I wasn't expecting a serious answer out of you. Why are you so obsessed with Aoba anyway?”  
“Master is my master, I make sure he is safe!”  
“Oval tower fell already so the worst around here is something small.”  
“Mmm… Noiz-san could be right, but I still worry.” Clear chirped.

Noiz rolled his eyes and turned on his heels, and began to walk away but a gloved hand grabbed his shoulders.  
“Ah, Noiz-san... Why were you following master?”  
Noiz frowned deeply and crossed his arms.  
“I wasn’t following him, I just happened to see them while I was walking. I was following you.”  
“Wah! Following me? Why?”  
The blond shrugged.  
“You caught my interest.”  
With that said, Noiz began to walk away and continued when he wasn't stopped.  
He didn't expect to see Clear again anyway, but if Noiz had known this was the beginning of what was to come, he would have ran in the opposite direction as fast as he could...


	2. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear's song can soothe even the most hard headed individuals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, hoping for the best.

Tick Tick Tick  
Noiz doesn’t realize the hours ticking away as he stares at his coil in the dark. The time is 2 47 AM, at least that’s the time on the illuminated clock on the wall. The blonde sat in his apartment on the floor, again burning his eyes out going over Rhyme data to send to his team. His eyes were going blurry and black was filling the corners of his vision. As he strained to stay away be heard something odd... singing. It sounded like it was coming from outside on his veranda.  
On uneasy feet, the teen stood and made his way to the shut curtains. Peeking out, Noiz saw a long white jacket, and a clear umbrella blocking the rest of the person's silhouette. Noiz threw open the sliding door, startling the late night, or early morning, depending on your perception of time, intruder.  
"Ahh! I'm sorry Noiz-san!"  
Came the spews of apology from the gas masked intruder.  
"You again?"  
The teen couldn't believe it. Why the hell was Clear sitting on his veranda singing? Better question is how did he know where Noiz lived??  
"What the hell, did you follow me?" Noiz nearly gaped.  
"Ah no no! I heard the anger in your voice and wanted to make sure you were alright, I noticed how late it was so I started to sing since I thought you couldn't sleep..."  
Noiz was quiet, just confused with Clear, he really didn't know what to make of the man.  
“Even if I couldn’t sleep, it’s not your problem.”  
“Well, if you can’t sleep, I can help!”  
Clear sounded excited, maybe too excited. Noiz just sighed again and turned his back to Clear.  
“Wait, Noiz-san?”  
“What?”  
“I want to help you sleep, it’s not healthy to stay up so often this late.”

Noiz stood and weighed his options, letting Clear in set off red alarms in the back of his mind but might as well since the guy was already on his balcony.  
“Come in. Before I change my mind.”  
With that Noiz made his way into the living room and settled down on the couch. The living room was spotless except a few take out containers that Noiz had yet to clean up. Clear quickly scurried in, closing the sliding door behind himself.  
“Noiz-san’s apartment is very cool!”  
Clear clapped his hands together as if impressed to a great extent.  
“What? never seen a European style apartment before?”  
“No, I haven’t.” Clear rubbed the back of his head.  
The blonde had plenty of questions for Clear but it was too damn early to interrogate him about anything.  
Noiz flopped onto the couch and stretched himself, crossing his ankles and arms behind his head.  
“So how do you intend to help me sleep.”  
“I’ll sing.”  
“Sing?”  
“Yes!”  
Clear gave no warning before he began singing.  
The soft tune floated and danced in the air and directly into Noiz’s ears. His eyelids felt heavy and his body felt as if it was floating in the ocean or on the clouds, it was bizarre but soon Noiz hadn’t realized his eyes were closed and he was half asleep. He attempted to open his mouth to tell the albino to stop but his mouth felt sewn shut, his tongue heavy in his mouth.  
In a matter of minutes Noiz was gone in a world of slumber and Clear had finished his song. The android smiled with glee, like a child after doing a job well done. He stood and made his way to the veranda where he opened the door and slid outside without a sound, leaving the rhymer slumbering on the couch.  
That night Noiz dreamed that he was laying on the bottom of the ocean and watching the waves from below, it was calming and for once, he slept peacefully…. He dreamed of large jellyfish bobbing in the waves, fish swimming past him as if he wasn’t there, and of a pale face with pink eyes with two moles on his chin.


End file.
